


Moving Out

by lonely_no_more



Series: AdOPteD Add-Ons [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted!AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir convinces Christa to leave her parents' home and they get moved in with a little assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Out

Christa quietly shut the door to her room, knowing full-well that even if her father and step-mother were arguing about something, they would come running the second that her door slammed. Before she could even think to do anything, her phone buzzed in the back pocket of her high-waisted shorts. Ymir was _calling_ ; not texting. _Calling_. She answered immediately, her voice relieved as she sobbed, "Ymir!"

 _"Christa, fucking hell, I've been trying to reach- babe_ ," her voice softened on the other end of the line, " _have you been crying? What's wrong_?"

Flopping onto her large bed, the girl sniffed. "Same old, same old. My father's solicitor was over earlier. Apparently, some changes are happening in the will that my step-mother isn't happy about. I don't know what, particularly." She wiped her eyes and laughed bitterly. "I just want to leave this place. It's so hollow here, so _fake_."

Ymir was silent for a few moments. So quiet, in fact, that Christa wondered if her girlfriend was even breathing. Just as she was about to say something, the other end of the line was filled with the sound of movement. " _I was actually about to ask you about that. I've been crashing at Marco's for the past few weeks since my grandma kicked me out. Y'know, the whole_ 'I can't believe I have a fag granddaughter' _schtick. But, uh, I just got my paycheck and I got an apartment just a few blocks from school. I wanted to know if...if you wanted to move in with me_."

Christa sat for a moment, stunned. Then, just as Ymir was beginning to stutter an apology, the blonde girl exclaimed, "Yes!" Then, realizing that her girlfriend had yelped in surprise at the sudden shout, Christa reined in her emotions and coughed quietly, muttering, "I'd, uh, I'd love to..."

" _Get as much stuff as you can packed. Put it outside your window and I'll grab it. Then, you're gonna waltz right out that door in a cute little huff and tell your loser parents what's goin' down_."

"Ymir, is this kidnapping?"

" _Depends. How old are you again_?"

"Ymir!"

" _Ok, ok, chill out. You're sixteen. Just turned sixteen. You're legal. Well- I mean- you are in the eyes of the judicial system in Sina_."

One eyebrow raised as the short teen said slowly and accusingly, "You've been researching this, haven't you."

Ymir shrugged as she approached her girlfriend's house, choosing to park down the street and out of sight. " _Perhaps. You got your shit packed? I'm down the street and I'm about to climb that pretty little white fence your parents had put in_." As she jumped the low fence, she swore, " _Piece of shit fence. You don't do a damn thing_." As she crept around to the back yard, the woman whispered, " _All right, you little shit. I'm here. Let's do this_." She peeked into the window and grinned, perching herself on the the heating and cooling unit. As soon as Christa opened the window, she asked, "Seriously though. Start handing me stuff you really want or need. C'mon."

Christa blinked. As she looked around her room, she realized there wasn't much she really wanted to take. "Hang on. I think a small suitcase is all it'll take." She shoved several clothes into her suitcase, along with a little bunny doll that her biological mother had left behind. After that, she packed her laptop in her backpack with the rest of her school books. Handing the suitcase to Ymir, she leaned out of the window and kissed her gently. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

As Christa started to close the window, Ymir halted it and grinned, saying, "I love you, y'know that?"

Smiling softly, the shorter girl replied, "I love you too. Now, let's do this before they try and stop us." With that, they set their plan in motion and Ymir pulled her car in front of the Reiss residence; Christa's suitcase was tossed in the backseat. The sixteen-year-old, in turn, heaved her backpack over her shoulders and marched through the house to the front door, shouting, "I'm moving out!"

Her father dashed to the top of the stairs, eyes wide as he watched Christa open the door. "Historia-"

"If you need to see me for any reason, father, send me an email. We can meet up and talk about things." As her step-mother came to the stairs beside her father, Christa frowned. Without another word, she stormed out of the house, ignoring the enraged cries of her step-mother and completely missing the somewhat lost look on her father's face. As she placed her backpack in the seat with her suitcase, she settled into the passenger seat and sighed heavily. "Have you moved in already?"

"Eh...no. I move in tomorrow, actually." She grinned. "I asked Marco to help. He mentioned bringing Mina so that you two could get everything organized."

"So, wait. Are we staying with Marco for the night?"

"Uhm, yeah. If that's ok with you. I've been staying in the spare bedroom."

[X]

As they drove to the apartment in Ymir's car, Marco and Mina followed in the truck. Christa looked at the building and noted that it was pretty far from shabby. As Marco and Ymir began carrying the bed inside, Christa turned to her friend and asked, "Did you know that Ymir had bought this place?"

"Well," Mina said, "Marco did mention that Ymir had a job and was saving up for a while." The pair carried boxes of extra dishes and appliances that Marco's parents had given. As they set them gently in the kitchen, Mina muttered, "It's pretty nice, actually."

Christa smiled and started putting things away. She said, "I'm actually really happy to be away from my parents' house. And I think that Ymir and I'll be really happy here." She paused, hearing shouting on the stairwell. Peeking her head out, Christa saw the cousins trying to ram one another into the walls with the ends of the couch. "Mina, come see this."

Mina peeked out, smiling to see Marco pretending to drop the couch. "Aw, look at my little troublemaker." The two freckled teens finally got the couch inside and collapsed on it. Mina laughed, "Worn out, kids?"

Ymir snorted, "I'm older than you!"

"Don't care. Christa, we should go get something to eat for all of us."

Marco piped up, "Pizza would be awesome!"

"If it's gonna be pizza, it'd better be pepperoni," Ymir said. When Marco high-fived her, the female cousin shouted, "Hell yeah!"

Christa and Mina grabbed their purses and drove to a nearby pizza place, grabbing a pepperoni pizza and a cheese lovers' pizza. Upon their return, the cousins had set up the TV and game system and were playing a Crash Bandicoot game. Christa smiled as she munched on her slice of pizza and ended up nodding off as Marco and Mina switched places so that Mina could play.


End file.
